film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainwreck
Trainwreck is a 2015 American romantic comedy film. Synopsis Having thought that monogamy was never possible, a commitment-phobic career woman may have to face her fears when she meets a good guy. Plot Gordon Townsend tells his two young daughters Amy and Kim that he and their mother are divorcing because monogamy is not realistic, repeating it like a mantra. Twenty-three years later, Amy is a party girl who drinks too much and sleeps around while writing for a men's magazine. She is in a casual relationship with a gym-addict named Steven, who was attracted to her because he first thought she 'looked like a dude'. Her cold-hearted English boss, Dianna, assigns her to write an article about a sports doctor named Aaron Conners. While Amy is interviewing Aaron, she receives a text from Kim insisting they move Gordon to a cheaper facility. Amy starts to hyperventilate, but Aaron calms her down and suggests they get food. Over dinner, he compliments her writing and she learns about his family. After some drinks, they go to his place and have sex together. Amy stays the night, which is a departure from her rule of never sleeping over with a man she's had sex with. The next day, Aaron calls to ask if they can see each other again. Amy panics and tells him they will talk about it at the interview. She and her friend Nikki decide she has to end it. Meanwhile, Aaron's friend, LeBron James, is excited for him since Aaron has not dated anyone in six years. Amy goes to watch Aaron perform surgery to "Uptown Girl", his favorite song. Afterwards, she tries to break things off. He insists they like each other and should date. Amy then gets a phone call that her dad had a fall. Aaron drives her to the home where he tends to her dad. Aaron and Amy begin dating and fall for each other. Amy is worried she is going to mess up the relationship, but Kim tells her she is just doing what everyone else does. Gordon avoids taking his medication and dies. At his funeral, Aaron tells her, for the first time, that he loves her. She tells him that it was the wrong time for him to start saying that to her. Aaron receives a prestigious award at a luncheon and brings Amy. While making his speech, Amy gets a call from her boss Dianna, who threatens to fire her if she does not answer. She chooses to take the call and leaves during his speech. Afterwards, Aaron is upset and they start arguing. They return to her apartment, but Aaron thinks they should not go to bed angry, so Amy rants all night. The next day Aaron tells Amy that they need to take a break. Hurt, Amy reacts by telling him that it is fine. Amy goes out drinking with her co-workers, including an intern, who invites her back to his place; their bizarre sexual encounter is interrupted when his mom enters and reveals that he is only 16. The next day, Dianna fires Amy for the incident. Aaron is moping in his apartment until LeBron calls, claiming he has been injured. Aaron rushes over to find an intervention for him consisting of LeBron, Matthew Broderick, Chris Evert, and Marv Albert. They tell him he has always been afraid of opening up and needs to make things right with Amy, but Aaron insists things with Amy are over. Amy visits Kim and tells her everything that has happened; Kim tells her that it's time to change. Amy clears out all the alcohol from her apartment. She takes her Aaron story to Vanity Fair, where it ends up getting published, and sends it to Aaron. He attends a game and after, Aaron is called back to the court, where the Knicks City Dancers perform with Amy front and center. She tells him she wants to make their relationship work. They confess their love for each other and kiss. Cast Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:Romantic films Category:Comedy films Category:Films starring Amy Schumer Category:Films starring Bill Hader Category:Films starring Tilda Swinton Category:Films starring Brie Larson